The Yatagarasu
|зірки = 10 |орби = 500 |монети = 3 |довжина = |саундтрек = SSJ3 - Nuclear Fusion Redux |композитор = SSJ3-Goku4567 |id саундтреку = 672690 |аудіо = Файл:Nuclear Fusion Redux.ogg }} The Yatagarasu — середній демон, створений гравцем Manix648 в . Опис The Yatagarasu дуже добре продекорований і синхронізований з музикою, але через те, що більшість декорацій в рівні було скопійовано в інших авторів, він не отримав Featured. В рівні присутні три битви з босом: дві з Yatagarasu від Viprin і одна з Mega Rayquaza від Rustam. Проходження Рівень починається з авто-частини, де ми не бачимо нашого персонажа. Для користувачів слабких пристроїв рекомендується взяти LDM, затиснувши до кінця частини. Починається етап куба на пам'ять і тайминг. Гравцеві належить стрибати по платформах через шипи і використовувати сфери. В цей час в верхньому лівому кутку буде з'являтися текст: "Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight, one alone soars to shine the lights of righteousness on the world's blight, and that one is me. For I am the great thief! The Yatagarasu ". . Етап НЛО. Тут належить стрибати, ухиляючись від шипів і структур. На кілька секунд НЛО перетворюється в куб, де можна підібрати монету. Потім куб назад перетворюється в НЛО, і рівень триває. Тепер змішаний етап робота і куба. Тут нам належить стрибати по платформах в обох . Нічого складного. Етап закінчується написом "It's time" . Починається перша битва з босом. Це Yatagarasu. Варто добре запам'ятати всі його атаки, і тоді вам не складе проблем пройти цей етап. Тим більше одну з них, шестерінками, можна пропустити. Для цього потрібно лише залишатися зверху. В кінці етапу з'являється напис "It's not over" . Гравець вступає на етап куба, де знову буде потрібно пам'ять, так все платформи виходять з-під землі в процесі проходження. На цьому етапі можна зібрати другу монету. Обережно! В кінці потрійний шип! Наступна битва з босом проходить в місті на кораблі. Це знову Yatagarasu. Потрібно запам'ятати всі його рухи, щоб не врізатися в нього. Або ж чітко слідувати по стрілках. У якийсь момент бос розсердиться, і з'явиться напис "Stop fleeing!" . В кінці етапу для подальшого проходження потрібно зібрати три ключа. На самому початку етапу куба з'явиться напис "Entered the distortion world" . Назва себе виправдовує, так як необхідно пам'ятати правильний шлях проходження, адже деякі платформи не справжні, а підроблені. До того ж деякі батути теж варто перестрибувати. На цьому етапі можна зібрати третю монету. Після завершення етапу йде секундна катсцени, де ми можемо розгледіти обриси фінального боса і його слова "Fool… This is the end…" . Починається остання битва з босом Mega Rayquaza. Остання і найскладніша. Необхідно точно пам'ятати всі його атаки і куди летіти. Якщо гравець пройшов битву з босом, то над ним з'явиться шкала з написом "Charging up" . Після цього гравець добиває боса променем, але в самому кінці, коли вже бос вмирає, можна помітити слова "I will have my revenge!!!" . Після цього йдуть титри, де Manix648 вказав знаменитих авторів декорацій в рівні, а також написав, кому цей рівень присвячений. Монети * Перша монета знаходиться на 12%. Для її збору потрібно перестрибнути фіолетовий батут і відштовхнутися від блакитної сфери, а потім повернутися на правильний шлях. * Друга монета знаходиться на 43%. Для її збору слід в певний момент натиснути на платформі. * Третя монета знаходиться на 68%. Для її збору необхідно замість того, щоб впасти, стрибнути під верхню платформу, а потім ще раз стрибнути у краю платформи. The Yatagarasu C1.png|Перша монета The Yatagarasu C2.png|Друга монета The Yatagarasu C3.png|Третя монета Цікаві факти * Пароль від рівня — 648 648. * Практично всі декорації на цьому рівні скопійовані від тих авторів, кому рівень присвячений. * У цього рівня є сиквел — The Hydragaryu, який зробив Manix648 через занадто великий критики на його адресу. * У цьому рівні 79000 об'єктів, що говорить про використання читів при створенні, так як рівень був зроблений в версії 2.0 ліміт об'єктів був 30000. Відео 350px|center|Проходження від [[Mulpan]] Категорія:Рівні Категорія:Користувальницькі рівні Категорія:Рівні з залізними монетами Категорія:Рівні 2.0 Категорія:Рівні з паролем Категорія:Рівні з босом Категорія:Демони Категорія:Середні демони Категорія:Художній стиль Категорія:Дуже довгі